


Song: The Consequence of Candy Dirk

by ambrolen



Series: Songs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Post-Epilogues, Song - Freeform, Suicide mention, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen
Summary: A song I wrote while thinking of what might possibly happen to Candy!Dirk after death.





	Song: The Consequence of Candy Dirk

The day I finally killed myself  
Is the day I finally found myself  
Adrift and so alone  
Wondering why the world had kept me  
Here and seemed not to let me  
Leave for the unknown

Is this purgatory or  
Some other afterlife we forged  
Unknowing in our haste  
Am I doomed to wander now  
Forever to reflect how  
I ended up in this place

[Chorus]  
I just wanted some meaning  
This is so demeaning  
It was supposed to be freeing  
But now it’s worse than before  
It strikes me at my core  
What was all of this even for  
[/Chorus]

It feels like years have gone by  
When I see someone I barely recognize  
It’s not what I expect  
Hollow eyes and bloodied clothes  
She knows something I don’t know  
She says he can’t be left unchecked

The words don’t belong in that mouth  
An explanation I can live without  
She offers me a choice  
“Come with me, defeat the Prince”  
“Discover what your purpose is”  
I cannot find my voice

[Chorus]  
I just wanted some meaning  
This is so demeaning  
It was supposed to be freeing  
But now it’s worse than before  
It strikes me at my core  
What was all of this even for  
[/Chorus]

An eternity spent alone  
Or a purpose that defeats my own  
How could I even choose  
She promised life, she promised death  
She told me she knew what was best  
Maybe we’re both fools

But I knew that I had to escape  
From this hell I helped create  
To inflict my own demise  
I laughed until my stomach ached  
I cried until I began to shake  
How could I be surprised

[Chorus]  
I just wanted some meaning  
This is so demeaning  
It was supposed to be freeing  
But now it’s worse than before  
It strikes me at my core  
What was all of this even for

I just had to persist when  
I should have given in  
To Paradox Space’s whims  
But I’ll kill myself once again  
And hope my friends can win  
Narrative relevance

I just wanted some meaning  
This is so demeaning  
It was supposed to be freeing  
But now it’s worse than before  
It strikes me at my core  
What was all of this even for  
[/Chorus]


End file.
